


How It Came To Be

by himewrites



Series: Pomegranate Seeds [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Retailing, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Roman Names Used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himewrites/pseuds/himewrites
Summary: Myths, they have led to many stories and ideas over the centuries. An alternate retailing of the classic Pomegranate Seed myth.





	How It Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> After rummaging through my old English assignments I found this lovely little thing in the back of notebook, and it brought so many ideas to my mind. I plan on making a whole series of Hades/Persephone(Pluto/Proserpina) oneshots of retailing's. I figured I'd start with this one since it sticks the closest to the myths.

In a dark, secluded room sat a man; his face was drawn into an expression of despair, his emerald green eyes downcast, and his shoulder length, raven black hair cast shadows onto his strong jawline and his pale face. The only light within the room was from a single candle that illuminated off of the many jewels and metals that laid around it.

The man looked down towards the papers that laid on his desk, his expression darkened. There would be nothing more he could want but to be rid of them; sadly, they were needed for the management of both his estate and domain. As he went to continue reading on the documents before him he felt a tug to one of the many portals connected to the Underworld. _‘Who would dare try to enter MY domain?’_ He thought, though he could only think of a few who were daring enough. _‘Only one of my foolish brothers.’_ Even if it was not one of them, he would take care of whoever it was, and they would never dare try it again. He called a servant into his study, “Prepare me my chariot.” He commanded, giving no room for a refusal. He waited but a few minutes before stood to leave his study. The documents laid on his desk all but forgotten.

As he went to his chariot, he passed by one of his most faithful and cherished companions, his Cerberus. “Be good my friend. Be good and make sure no one leaves.” He told Cerberus, his voice filled with a sweetness rarely seen and rarely heard, and then he walked away after petting Cerberus’s head. 

It took but a few moments before the man reached a golden chariot that had emeralds and rubies imbedded into it. Connected to reins there were two stallions, one white with a black mane and one black with a white mane, they stood there fierce with their ruby eyes gleaming.  The man stared at the stallions before getting into the chariot. “Go!” The man shouted out in a dominant tone knowing better than to sound weak and submissive. At the sound of their master’s voice the stallions took off, heading towards a dark, empty tunnel. 

As the man went through the tunnel he saw the light from which the portal he was headed for. As the light pulled him in faster, and faster, he began to see the shadow of a girl. _A_ girl _?_  The man thought, believing that it was impossible for a girl to be able to open one of his portals.  As he reached the top, he leaped out of the hole.

The man looked at the girl taking in her form. Her long hair was an ash blond, that went down to her ankles. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a summer day. Seeing this girl, this beautiful girl, the man thought of his sister, of Ceres. Taking in the appearance of the girl, he wanted her for himself, he wanted her to belong to him, and what he wanted he took. As he was not given anything, he learned that he must take to get what he wanted.

He saw the girl’s form shaking, and he motioned for her to come towards him.

“Please, do not be afraid.” The man said, putting a smile as cheerful as he could manage on his face, though it came out a little slightly creepy, as he normally did not have much to smile about, and forcing a smile was never necessary. “Come! Will you not like to ride a little way with me, in my beautiful chariot?” He continued. _How beautiful this girl is. She should be mine. I could make her happy. I can keep her safe._ The man thoughts began to become more and more possessive.

The girl seemed alarmed, and she began to shout. “Mother! Mother Ceres!” Oh yes, he knew he this girl was. She was the daughter of Ceres, the beautiful Proserpina.  The girl would have been his had Jupiter not claimed Ceres. The girl trembled. “Please! Come! Come quickly! Save me! Please!” But it seemed her voice was too faint to be heard by her mother. As soon as the girl cried out, the man grabbed her, and he held her in his arms in a way that could be described as lovingly, he then shook the reins, steering the stallion back to his home.

Seeing the girl so alarmed the man tried to sooth Proserpina. “Why are you frightened my pretty child?” The man said, his rough voice softening. “I promise to do you no harm.” He saw flowers in the girl’s hands. “What is this? You have been gathering flowers. Wait and see, we will be at my home soon, and I will give you a garden full of flowers prettier than these. Flowers made of pearls, diamonds, and rubies.” The man turned his face towards Proserpina. “Can you guess who I am?” The man waited for a few seconds to see if she would answer. After seeing she did not know he answered for her.  “I am Pluto. I am king of diamonds and all other precious stones. Every atom of the gold and silver that lies under the earth belongs to me, and all of the coal mines that supply me with an abundance of fuel belong to me.” Pluto looked at Proserpina and gave her a small smile. “We will be good friends, and you will see that I am more agreeable than you expect, you will see once we are out from under this troublesome sun.”

“Let me go home! I want to go home!” Proserpina cried out. “Let me go home.”

“My home is better than your mother’s.” Pluto told her. _Jupiter is there. Of course my home is better. At least there you will not have to see my brother, your father._ “It is a palace made of gold with crystal windows. Since there is almost no sunshine the rooms are lit up by diamond lamps. You have never seen anything as half as amazing as my throne, and if you so wished it you may sit upon it, and be my little queen, and I will sit on the footstool.”

Proserpina sobbed, “I do not care for golden palaces or thrones! My mother… my mother… Take me back to my mother!”

Pluto ignored her crying, shouting at the stallions to go faster. “Do not be foolish. I offer you my palace, my crown, and all of the riches under the earth, and yet you treat me as if I have tried to do you harm.” He told her, a small frown marred his face.

"No!" Proserpina said, a miserable look stood on her face. "Never, I will never smile again, not until I am with my mother."

Though Proserpina’s words meant nothing, she might as well been talking to the wind, but then again at least the wind whistled in reply. Pluto ignoring Proserpina, urging the stallions to go faster, for he had seen Ceres up ahead. “Hush now…” he whispered, “hush now.” But his whispered words meant nothing as the young girl screamed herself hoarse. _Stop screaming please, you voice is to precious to be lost by such a thing._ Pluto thought, knowing his words would mean nothing. _I want to always hear your sweet voice._

Soon the chariot arrived to Pluto's home. He took Proserpina as she screamed, unhappy with the situation, and dropped her off in a room that would belong to her from thence on. "I do not care if you don't want to stay with me, you will. If you cannot live with that you will live in this room in here alone." He left her after.

…  

_Why did I do that? Why did I take that girl? She is Ceres’s daughter!  I love Ceres not her daughter! No! Jupiter took Ceres from me, so shall take his daughter from him._ Pluto thought constantly when he reached his study. _How will I make her stay. I need to make her love me! No! Soon Ceres and Jupiter will know that she has been taken. Having her fall in love with me will take to long. … Food! She will need to eat, if she eats anything she will HAVE to stay!!_

Pluto called his chef to his study. The cook appeared within minutes. “I want you to make many tempting foods and take it to my guest.” He ordered the chef.

“Yes my lord.” The chef left to do his master’s bidding.

…

“She refuses to eat my lord.” A servant told him. It had nearly been six months since he had taken Proserpina, in that time she had refused anything to eat and never left her room.

“Very well, leave us.” He said. He was with Quicksilver, Jupiter's messenger. He turned to the messenger. _She does not eat, she does not talk. Perhaps it is time for me to let her go. She is not mine, and it appears that she never will be._ “I will take you to her, you may take her.” _Return her to Ceres._

Unknown to either of them Proserpina had seen a pomegranate, and ate it consuming six of its seeds.

As they reached Proserpina's room Quiksilver yelled “Stop!” He tried to stop the girl but it had been too late.

“How many seeds have you swallowed?” Pluto asked. _Fruit? A pomegranate? To think six months without eating, she is tempted by a simple fruit. Such a girl with such simple tastes._  

“Six…” Proserpina stated. _One month for each seed. She will be by my side for six months every year._

“Then you will stay here, for six months every year." _Will it be worth it. Will every six months feel like this. Full of more loneliness than before._


End file.
